


It's a Mom-Date

by VixxN (KobutoriRisu)



Series: Eommas Need Downtime [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Does this count as MarkJin?, Fluff, Gen, Hakyeon can mother me all he wants to, I Ship It, I hope things like this really happen. Idols work so hard and get so little downtime., I love the mommies, I think my tags are longer than the story, Junmyeon needs a new husband, Mark is a sweetie, My poor babies, Sehun has resting bitch face because of course he does, Taekwoon gets offended but he'd still look like a hamster, These might happen to be my three favourite members of my three favourite groups, Zip Ties, eommas need more love, tiny umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/VixxN
Summary: Three idol eommas find themselves with alcohol, tiny umbrellas, and a need to vent.





	It's a Mom-Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was wrong. I thought I would have fluffy Got7 ready next, but this came out instead. At least it's still fluffy.
> 
> I expect anyone reading this will be familiar with the terms I use, but just in case:  
> eomma = mommy  
> maknae = the youngest  
> hyung = elder male. In terms of how it's used here, the eldest  
> PD = Production Director/Director/Producer it gets used for a lot of people in charge of... stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again to the lovely, Ji_min_ie_pabo for being such a wonderful beta reader!

As fate would have it, on the same evening, at the same event, three members of three different idol groups sought out a little quiet. All of them were not quite in the mood. They were all a little tired, a little run down. While the party raged on around them, unknowing that anyone else was doing the same, they moved away from the action, seeking a moment of peace to re harness their strength.

 

There was a secluded area near the bar. Too big to be an alcove, too small to be a room, but just right for three slightly worn down idols to find themselves together, each holding a drink and an expression that didn't quite sit right on their faces. The people gathering at the bar for drinks even blocked them from general view, giving them a degree of privacy.

 

The three has started their careers at around the same time, but really hadn't had much opportunity to talk in the subsequent years. Not only that, but they were able to recognise in each other a kindred spirit. It took almost no time for them to acquire a plate of snacks, more drinks, and to gather around a small table.

 

“It's been a long time since 2012,” Hakyeon said. “You've both gone through some changes in your groups.”

“Which I'm not supposed to talk about,” Junmyeon said resentfully.

“I gained brats!” Jinyoung said with mock cheer. “Actually, it's nice having more of them around," he amended. "Jaebum and I used to fight a fair bit. But, even so, it's so hard sometimes.”

“That's because you're the eomma,” Junmyeon said. “We all are,” he added, “and only another eomma gets why that's hard.”

Hakyeon looked between them. “So, we should vent. Like, no one else gets it. But we will,” he raised his glass. “I declare the first inaugural meeting of Why No One Appreciates The Eommas Enough Club!”

“That's... a bit of a mouthful,” Jinyoung said with a grin.

“It's more like this is a... Mom-date,” Junmyeon said.

“Mom-date!” Hakyeon and Jinyoung both giggled and the three raised their glasses.

There was a pause, and then...

 

“Oh my god.” Junmyeon said

“I know,” Hakyeon replied.

“They drive me crazy!” Jinyoung said.

Junmyeon and Hakyeon regarded him a moment.

“What?” Jinyoung said.

“You don't really have any idea,” Junmyeon said pained. “You have it easy.”

“Now, now,” Hakyeon said, raising a finger. “This isn't a competition. His experiences aren't our experiences, but it doesn't make his pain any less valid.”

“You're right,” Junmyeon replied. “Sorry Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung was frowning a little, not annoyed, but confused. “Why do you think I have it easier than you?”

“Jaebum,” Junmyeon said.

“Mark,” Hakyeon added.

“Huh?” Jinyoung said.

“Well, we're not just eomma,” Junmyeon said, “we're also the leader.”

“AND I'm hyung,” Hakyeon heaved a sigh.

“You might be eomma and have all that comes with that, but you have a leader,” Junmyeon explained.

“And a Mark,” Hakyeon said, pouting a little.

“But you've got Taekwoon!” Jinyoung protested, turning to Hakyeon. “He's super scary! Surely he helps keep the others in line!”

Hakyeon sighed. “Woon is great for scaring off muggers and new PDs. Once people get to know him they realise he's a total cinnamon roll. He has to get pretty mad for the kids to listen to him. He's not really all that much help most of the time.”

“Ah,” Jinyoung replied. He turned to Junmyeon. “And you've got...”

“Yes?” Junmyeon replied pleasantly, twirling his glass so the alcohol lazily licked at the walls.

“Point taken,” Jinyoung said looking down at the table.

“Single mom of eight with a drinking problem,” Junmyeon grinned. “But, this isn't a competition! I don't know how you haven't killed your maknaes sometimes.”

“OH MY GOD, YUGBAM DRIVE ME CRAZY!” Jinyoung said throwing his hands up.

“OH MY GOD!” Hakyeon said, “I have four gigantic toddlers to chase after. TODDLERS!”

“BEAGLES,” Junmyeon wailed. “I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ZIP TIES.”

 

 

When eventually they were found, first by Sehun, the three of them giggling madly, wearing tiny umbrellas behind an ear, or in Hakyeon's case, both ears.

“Uh oh,” Hakyeon stage whispered. “Isn't that your maknae? I think you're in trouble. He looks grumpy.”

“No, that's just his face,” Junmyeon replied seriously. The three of them exchanged looks, and then they all burst into laughter.

Taekwoon turned up moments later, and all it took for them all to fall apart laughing again was one look at him.

“Scaring off muggers and new PDs,” Jinyoung wheezed through his laughter.

“Shhhh,” Hakyeon replied loudly through a giggle, holding one finger up over his grin.

Taekwoon didn't know what they were talking about, but he looked offended anyway. They laughed even harder.

Finally Mark came looking for Jinyoung. He looked at the three of them.“I was getting a bit worried when I couldn't find you,” he said to Jinyoung, “but you look like you've been having a good time,” he incorporated all of the umbrella-wearing eommas with his smile.

“AWWWWWWW,” Hakyeon and Junmyeon cooed.

“Not fair!” Junmyeon said.

“He's too cute! Look at that little face.” Hakyeon gushed, pulling one of his umbrellas out from behind his ear and offering it to Mark. “Plus he clearly adores you!” he said sticking a pointy elbow in Jinyoung's side.

Mark scratched his nose shyly, and took the offered umbrella, putting it behind his ear.

Jinyoung was blushing. “Okay, maybe I don't have it so bad,” he said smiling up at Mark.

 

The three were herded back to their respective groups, but not before Hakyeon said emphatically, “We have to do this again. Not by accident. On purpose. Like, get together, eat a meal, and whine. With wine! Or soju. Or cocktails. I do enjoy these little umbrellas so. Whatever, as long as there's alcohol and no brats.”

“I'm in,” Junmyeon said. “As long as I can find a sitter. I don't want to come home to find the fire department there and Yixing somehow stuck up a tree.” Sehun whacked him on the arm.

“It's a mom-date,” Jinyoung said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it's kind of odd that I use mom instead of mum in relation to idol eommas since I'm Australian. I guess it's because most idols speak English with an American accent so it feels right to me.


End file.
